


Blast From the Past

by Mirrored_Illusions



Series: 2018 August Fic-A-Day [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 2018 August Fic-A-Day, Bad Decisions, Crossover, F/M, Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Post-Chosen, Twisting The Hellmouth Fic-a-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/pseuds/Mirrored_Illusions
Summary: Buffy meets an old classmate while in LA.





	1. Bad Question

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post-Chosen / NCIS: LA - anytime after K/D moved in together.
> 
> Disclaimer: Both BtVS and NCIS: LA belongs to someone who definitely isn't yours truly.
> 
> Author's Note: *waves hands* Let's say Buffy and Kensi are the same age. It's canon that both of them had life-changing events happening at the age of 15; Buffy was Chosen and Kensi's father was murdered. Let's also say they attended Hemery High together for a time and those life-changing events more or less happened at the same time.

"You live in Los Angeles now, right? And you're a federal agent?"  
  
The brunette in front of Buffy started and blinked, "Excuse me?"  
  
"A friend of mine told me you're a special agent now, and you and your team police the marines and their dependents."  
  
Buffy was in LA on a short working vacation and had run into her old classmate Kensi Blye from her days at Hemery High School. Back in the day, she'd simply vanished from school one day after they'd gone to see Titanic at the movies. Being a spoiled cheerleader at the time, Buffy hadn't really put much thought into why a new acquaintance of hers fell off the map. Particularly since the girl had already told her she was a military brat. The general consensus in their clique was her father had been reassigned somewhere and there hadn't been time to inform anyone. The teachers had citied confidently and refused to tell them anything.  
  
Less than a month after Kensi's abrupt disappearance act Buffy had been Chosen, and any thoughts of her so-called friends had taken a backseat. Then the Council of Watcher's had sent her first Watcher; Merrick Jamison-Smythe. Then there had been her friendship and later relationship with Pike. Her life had become a rollercoaster after that, or maybe a haunted house. A rollercoaster in a haunted house? Whichever.  
  
Kensi was still looking at her, kinda speechless. "Um, was that supposed to be super secret information?" Was it? Being a federal agent wasn't a classified profession last she'd heard, and Angel hadn't said anything about it either. Several members of Angel's team had seen her flash her badge and identify herself as an NCIS Special Agent. He'd only mentioned it in passing because he remembered seeing them together while Whistler showed him who he was supposed to help so he could become a champion in his own right. Apparently, Team Angel had had to dodge Kensi and her team a few times and make sure they didn't clue into what goes bump in the night and who bumps right back.  
  
"Who told you I'm a special agent? What's the name of this friend? I need to talk to him or her." Kensi had grown serious and even leaned forward slightly to further indicate the importance of the questions. It was Buffy's turn to blink. That reaction was out of character for someone who spent their life chasing criminals. It was just an innocent question; asking about peoples work was normally a safe topic. After visiting her ex she'd googled 'NCIS' and it turned out to be a small and legit, but fairly unknown little brother of the FBI. Buffy's quick research hadn't said anything about it being classified. Their area of expertise were crimes committed by or against the Marines, the Navy, and their families. The NCIS headquarters was in DC.  
  
They'd had a comfortable conversation up until Buffy's unfortunate question. Kensi had told her the reason she dropped out of high school was her father's murder and that she'd lived on the streets for a while. She was currently living with her boyfriend, an LAPD detective who apparently looked more like a stereotypical surfer than a police officer. Buffy had told Kensi about being a part of a private, but worldwide security firm. Essentially true, except for the part where they were defending everyone from the demonic population instead of bad people. Okay, to be fair they sometimes had to take out bad people, but most of them had some kind of magical abilities or were trying to get them.  
  
Buffy gave a disarming smile. "I don't want to get anyone into trouble. No one did anything illegal, they just saw you show your badge to someone. One of them recognized you as a friend of mine and told me. They thought it was cool that an old school friend of mine has a federal badge." It was close enough to the truth so it wouldn't be obvious she was lying, and Angel had been mildly impressed. Probably because he knew what kind of airheaded crowd she'd been hanging with back at Hemery. The admission hurt a little, but in all honesty, she'd been headed towards a future as someone's trophy wife if she hadn't been sidetracked by her mystical calling.  
  
Kensi relaxed again and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. It's just I'm a part of a covert unit, so don't go spreading that around. We need to stay as inconspicuous as possible. Tell your friends to keep the info to themselves, okay?"  
  
She could do that, being secret identity girl was old hat by now. Her lying skills had even improved over the years, so keeping Kensi's job title confidential shouldn't be too difficult. Very few people knew they'd ever met, and so they had no reason to ask Buffy about Kensi. So, a piece of cake.  
  
"No problem. I deal with secrecy all the time in my own job, so I know how it is." She mimicked zipping her lips shut and smiled. Changing the subject, she asked. "So, tell me more about this shaggy-haired beau of yours. Is he a pack rat like you? Does he take you anywhere fun? Has he popped the question yet? I'm single again, so let me live vicariously through your romance." Buffy's smile reached all the way up to her hazel-green eyes. Her latest doomed relationship had turned out to be with a con artist. He hadn't tried to trick her or her organization, not directly, but she'd been the pretty distraction on his arm to aid in his crimes.  
  
The Scoobies were still ribbing her about that, but Xander's latest run-in with a sexy female demon had taken most of the attention away now. It hadn't stopped Angel from mildly teasing her about it when she arrived in Los Angeles, but at least she'd gotten a toe-curling make-out session for her efforts. They'd each gone their separate ways after to take care of the resulting effects being that close to each other had caused. The lonely shower had reminded her of why she'd agreed to date the con artist in the first place.  
  
Across the table, Kensi had mostly lost the tension, but her eyes were more guarded than they'd been earlier. She did, however, answer Buffy's questions. Which turned out to be, no, he was not a pack rat. He was very clean and organized, something that occasionally caused friction. Yes, he took her some great places. Weekend getaways were a favorite thing of theirs when they both had time off. And no, he hadn't proposed yet. They hadn't been a couple long enough to take that step.  
  
The two of them spent a comfortable hour getting to know each other again before they exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up the next time Buffy was in town. Buffy suspected there would be a background check on her within the hour, but that was okay, she had her own geek to protect their information against people who didn't need to know what they were up to. Willow would also get a request to do her own background check on Kensi and her unit.


	2. Uncomfortable Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2018 August Fic-A-Day, Day 11.

Three months after visiting Los Angeles Buffy was back. This time because her father had finally resurfaced and remembered he had daughters. Who knew who had given him Buffy's phone number, but he'd called one day out of the blue. After some stilted apologies for his many years of absence, they'd agreed to meet in LA, and that Buffy would bring Dawn along. The meeting was three days away, so she'd decided to see Kensi again. After seeing Angel, of course.  
  
Rather than call the other woman and spoil the surprise, she'd gotten Willow to do some hacking and got her the location. As a result, she was spying on her old classmate from nine tables away, just because she could and to check if she was working or just eating lunch with her boyfriend. From what she could overhear, it was a lunch date so she walked over.  
  
"Hello, Kensi. Hello, Kensi's boyfriend. Mind if I sit?" She smiled at the surprised couple and waited for her request to be either accepted or denied.  
  
As her friend appeared to have temporarily lost her voice, the boyfriend chose to reply on her behalf. "Hello, Kensi's randomly appearing friend, you may sit." He then leaned forward and extended a hand, "I'm Marty Deeks, and you are?"  
  
"Buffy Summers." Recognition dawned in his eyes and his relaxed demeanor became more focused. "I see you're one of the people who had been informed about NCIS's attempt to find information about me, including several someones attempting to hack my organization's servers."  
  
That made both of them look taken aback and not happy with the situation at all. "I get that you're curious, we all do, but the information you're trying to access is highly classified." She handed Kensi a file with the cliche red 'CLASSIFIED' stamp on the front because Andrew had been in one of his overly dramatic moods when he gave her the paperwork. "This is an official cease and desist order from the higher-ups. Defy it and anyone who does the hacking or is told of anything they find will be charged with treason. It's harsh, but your organization have been told to back off multiple times and have chosen to ignore it."  
  
Someone, she wasn't sure who, had contacted whoever was in charge of the NCIS Office of Special Projects in LA and attempted to get them to back off. It hadn't worked so here she was, delivering an official threat to an old acquaintance and her other half.  
  
It wasn't like the IDC were innocent, they'd done their own share of investigations into Kensi, her team, and OSP, but they had mostly done it the legal way. Willow's additional snooping notwithstanding. They more or less found what they'd expected and the unexpected parts could be ignored as it didn't concern them. Willow had also given her the file on Donald Blye's murder and Kensi's investigations into the case. The woman was determined, she'd give her that.  
  
The only problem was, there was no reason for her, her team, OSP in general, or NCIS to know about the non-human/non-animals part of their world. There were enough terrible people in their lives, there was no reason to inform them about vampires and other demonic creatures. Chances were it would only get them killed and that was something none of them wanted on their conscience.  
  
Kensi read through the file and gave her an incredulous stare, "This names just about everyone at headquarters." It included everyone on her team, plus someone name Henrietta Lange, Owen Granger, and two people who were most likely the hackers if their credentials were any indication. The latter had been confirmed by someone their lawyers had talked to regarding this incident.  
  
"I know what's in there, and I am sorry about this, but the information you're looking for just isn't available to you."  
  
"Because it's dangerous, or not dangerous you just have powerful friends, or you're secretly an alien here to conquer Earth and we're getting in your way and-"  
  
"*Deeks*!" Wow, that was. Um, something. Maybe it was time to leave now, she had clearly stayed longer than necessary.  
  
"Riiight. I think that's my not-so-subtle clue to leave you two lovebirds alone." She got up from her chair as she spoke. "Kensi, we'll have to do a better reunion at some other point, preferably without threats and snooping people, but I'll be in touch next time I'm in LA."  
  
They exchanged some stiff formalities and then Buffy repeated her apology and her promise to seek her out at some other point. As she walked away, the only thing she could think about was the likelihood of them being able to fix this mess and become friends. There were certain things you just could not forget about, and this might just be one of those.


End file.
